The use of electronic devices has greatly increased in recent years. For example, people often use cellular phones, smart phones, computers, music players, televisions and gaming systems, among other electronic devices. The use of electronic devices has become so prevalent that these devices are practically ubiquitous in modern society. The decreasing cost of electronic components has particularly encouraged the widespread use of electronic devices.
Electronic devices are often designed and implemented in a modular fashion. For example, an electronic device may include multiple electronic modules or blocks implemented using electronic components and/or integrated circuitry. These modules or blocks typically provide certain functionality used in the operation of the electronic device.
While the use of electronic devices has increased, so has the complexity of available electronic devices. Electronic devices continue to decrease in size, become more power efficient and provide more functionality. A demand exists for electronic devices that provide increased functionality at a decreased cost. With the increased complexity of electronics devices, efficient and cost-effective testing of electronic components (e.g., modules, blocks, etc.) has become a challenge. Thus, systems and methods that allow more efficient and/or cost-effective testing of devices may be beneficial.